The Big Bad Wolf
Summary The Big Bad Wolf, or The Wolf, is an antagonist of many fables/folklore stories, often shown as a trickster and a glutton. His most famous depictions are easily The Three Little Pigs and Little Red Riding Hood, though the character appears multiple times in Aesop’s fables and the Tales of the Brothers Grimm. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, likely 9-A via breath Name: The Big Bad Wolf, The Wolf, The Wretch Origin: Fables and Fairytales Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Clever animal of folklore Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Air Manipulation via breath, Body Control (Somehow is able to swallow creatures whole, can fit down a chimney with ease), High Pain Tolerance (Had his stomach cut open, and filled with rocks, and didn’t wake up.), Enhanced Senses, possibly Regeneration (Low to Mid-Low. In the story The Wolf and The Fox, the Wolf got beaten badly but the next day he would go with the fox to get food without any indication that he was still injured) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (In some adaptations of Little Red Ridding Hood, it swallowed Red Hood and her grandma whole, so by sheer size alone it should have this attack potency. Should be comparable to larger wolves), likely Small Building level via breath (Easily blew down two of the buildings created by the three little pigs, one of which was built out of wood) Speed: Superhuman (Most wolves can reach this speed) Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman (Comparable to gray wolves) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (It was beaten with sticks and weapons and survived. In one version, it had his stomach cut open, filled with stones, and survived he drowned, and has survived, in some tales, catching fire. Comparable to normal wolves) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: A flute (As shown in the story The Wolf and The Kid) Intelligence: Above Average (Often shown speaking English, shown making plans, and tricking characters into doing what it wants) Weaknesses: He has a ravenous hunger, and often thinks with his stomach instead of his head leading to him getting in trouble (or dying in some tales). Also he usually swallows his victims whole, making his stomach easily cut with scissors Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Huffing and Puffing:' As shown in The Three Little Pigs, he has a rather powerful breath, able to blow down rather small buildings. (Though they were made of a weaker material than bricks. *'Swallowing whole:' In most tales, when the Wolf eats something, he rarely does so by chewing, and will often swallows it whole. This is likely due to not allowing the victim time to run away. Notes: This Profile is a Composite of the Wolf from the titular tales of: * The Boy Who Cried Wolf * The Dog and The Wolf * The Priest and the Wolf * The Wolf and the Crane * The Wolf and the Lamb * The Wolf in Sheep’s clothing * Little Red Riding Hood * The Wolf and The Fox * The Wolf and the Seven Young Kids * The Three Little Pigs * Peter and the Wolf * The Nurse and The Wolf * The Wolf and the Sow * The Wolf and the Kid * The Wolf and the Man (Due to these stories having multiple interpretations and re-tellings, some of the abilities are hard to confirm or deny.) Others Notable Victories: Cujo (The Dark Tower) Cujo's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animals Category:Tricksters Category:Air Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Fables and Fairytales Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Wolves Category:Book Characters Category:Monsters Category:Serial Killers Category:Composite Characters Category:Characters Category:Mammals Category:Claw Users Category:Sadists Category:Villains